The present invention pertains to an expanding mounting system for a cable lead. More particularly, this invention relates to an expanding mounting system for a light emitting cable lead.
It is known to mount light indicators and displays on control and indicator panels. These light displays typically utilize a standard industry lens, bulb, socket, and wiring harness. The mounting device or socket for the bulb is typically attached to a panel prior to terminating the necessary cable leads to the sockets. Complex lighting arrays require a multitude of bulbs and associated wiring. The bulb itself is somewhat bulky so the ability to design a small unobtrusive display is hindered. In addition, the greater the number of bulbs used, the greater the chance of bulb failure, thereby, increasing warranty costs.
Assembly techniques often require that the panel be preassembled prior to installation in a vehicle. This is so because routing of power cables and termination of sockets requires assembling from behind the panel. Obvious manufacturing restrictions are created when easy access to the back of a panel is not available.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to an expanding mount system for light emitting cable leads which serve to produce a small, aesthetically unobtrusive light display. The cable lead is a fiber optic output. The necessary cable can be preassembled with a lens housing encasing the cable lead. The housing is secured to the cable by a crimp ring. Holes can be drilled into a panel from above. Since the panel can be installed prior to placement of the hole, manufacturing can be simplified. The cable lead is merely routed through the panel hole from underneath. A mounting bezel having a passage, centered longitudinally, is placed onto the cable from above the panel. A slot positioned on the bezel permits the radial positioning of the bezel onto the cable. A plurality of ribs are pivotally secured to and extend down from the bezel toward the panel. The bezel, with the ribs, are slid axially down the cable and secured within the panel hole. The cable is subsequently pulled back through the hole until the lens housing engages the bezel. Engagement of the housing to the bezel causes the plurality of ribs to pivot, circumferentially outward, thereby locking the bezel to the panel. A protrusion and a receptor arrangement between the housing and the bezel cause the housing to snap or lock into place with the bezel.
Thus an advantage of the present invention is the ability to install a light display from above a panel.
Another advantage of the present invention is the reduction of light bulbs. With fiber optic lighting, a single light source is utilized to illuminate many light indicators, thereby reducing manufacturing complexity and warranty costs.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the elimination of complex power wiring to each light indicator. With fiber optics, only a single cable is routed to each light indicator without the use of bulbs at the leading end.
Still yet another advantage of the present invention is the aesthetically unobtrusive design of the lens housing and mounting bezel. The elimination of bulbs enables small, flush mounted panel light displays.